wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
King Gill
King Gill was a male green SeaWing King who ruled the SeaWing tribe along with his mate, Queen Coral. He was captured by the SkyWings when he attempted a prison rebellion by convincing his opponents to lay down with him instead of fighting. However, this was stopped when Scarlet restricted all of his water for months, slowly driving him mad of dehydration. He was killed by his own daughter, Tsunami, in the SkyWing Arena, before Tsunami was aware of their relations. Appearance Gill was a large, powerful SeaWing with pea-green scales and, as Queen Coral described, brave dark green eyes. His claws were curved and sharp, like fishhooks, and he had gold bands around his ankles. In Scarlet's arena, he was driven mad from lack of water, because of a prisoner revolution he attempted to start. After his torture, his eyes were bloodshot and his tongue was swollen and purple. His snout was flecked with blood as if he'd tried to drink his own. According to Clay, he looked completely insane. Sadly, due to the "kill-or-be-killed" situation when the Dragonets were caught by Queen Scarlet and taken to the arena, Tsunami unknowingly snapped her own father's neck. Their relation was revealed in The Lost Heir when Queen Coral asked Tsunami where Gill was, making Tsunami realize exactly who she had killed and causing her to become extremely guilty. Biography Pre-Series Gill led the SeaWing army in the great war due to Queen Coral sleeping by Anemone's egg and refusing to leave her daughter's egg, in the royal hatchery. During one mission, he was captured and brought to Queen Scarlet's arena. He refused to fight for her amusement and attempted to start a prisoner revolution. For this, he was deprived of any drinking water for months, driving him to insanity and death. ''Assassin'' King Gill met with Blister when deciding what move to make next in the war. He tried to talk everyone into peace, even though he failed. When Tempest is assassinated, he is shown grieving while still trying to keep the peace among the infuriated dragons around him. ''The Dragonet Prophecy'' Gill was pitted against Tsunami when Scarlet captured The Dragonets of Destiny. Gill was insane, and Tsunami had no choice but to fight him. Tsunami defeated Gill without killing him, which caused Queen Scarlet to mock her. In retaliation, she snapped his neck, staring at Scarlet with an expression that said "I'm imagining this is you," with no guilt at all. Tsunami had no idea that Gill was her father in this book. ''The Lost Heir'' After finding out that he had been taken to the SkyWing Arena and subsequently killed, Coral wondered why he would fight, saying that he would have simply talked the other dragons out of attacking. Tsunami then explained that Gill had been punished for doing so, and that Scarlet had taken away his water until he became dehydrated and driven mad. Coral then told Tsunami that he was her father, and she became overwhelmed with guilt. Coral was extremely saddened after the death of Gill, and dismissed her council that day to mourn over his death. ''The Dark Secret'' When Starflight went into Tsunami's dream with a dreamvisitor, he saw her strangling the skeleton shape of Gill. Anemone then arrived, and Tsunami tried explaining that she'd had no choice in killing her and her sister's father. Anemone then strangled Gill herself while Tsunami was trying to hold her back. That was when Starflight decided to go out of her nightmare and find another dragon's dream. Personality Little is known about his personality, though Coral recounted to Tsunami that he was the perfect dragon to be king. He was smart, strong, of a noble family, and persuasive. His intelligence was said by Coral to rival Whirlpool's. He was also gentle, and never wanted to kill others. The strength of his personality is proven by the fact he dared stand up against Queen Scarlet, despite the consequences, which were severe. He also was said to have a way with words, shown when he was able to stop prisoners from killing him in the arena. He was said to have adored Coral's writing.The Lost Heir, page 137 However, in Talons of Power, Gill is shown to have a more violent side - When he sends Turtle to find Snapper he waits with Abalone who is getting even more sick, Gill leaves the SeaWing Royal Hatchery to get Abalone help telling him to remain awake for just a little longer and will be back in a few seconds. He quickly arrives at the healers room and quickly leads them to Albalone. When the seawings arrived, Gill finds his daughters' eggs smashed, He orders the other seawings in the hall to get Turtle. Turtle is found with his two brothers. Gill then grabs Turtle by the wing and blames him by attacking him and telling the prince that he disapponited in him for failing to find Snapper on time. Trivia * He is the only known king in the first five books. * He was killed by his own daughter, Tsunami, in the SkyWing arena, who didn't know he was her father at the time. * He is the only character to be killed by Tsunami. * According to Blister near the end of The Lost Heir, she had spies in the SkyWing arena who told Blister of Gill's death. She threatened to tell Coral if the dragonets tried to leave. * Gill is the second SeaWing to be named after a body part (with the other being Webs). Gallery Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg Typical Seawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing SeaWingGer.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publication GillTemplate.png|Ref by Platypus the SeaWing SeaWing Sigil.png| SeaWing Sigil King_Gill.png Gill.png|By Queen Terra Gill-0.png|By Cactinablizzard the SandWingIceWing Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 3.59.22 PM.png|By Congela the IceWing KingGill.png|Colored by Heron Kinggil.jpg SeaWing-Oceanic- For Heron the MudWing.png 2015-12-22_12.40.16.jpg|By Misterbobby The Lost Heir Seawings.jpg|Tsunami's Family Kinggil.jpg gillz.jpg|Real gills References Category:Characters Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Assassin Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:POVs